


Furheaded

by DasIchigo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Friendship, Heart Pirates (mentioned) - Freeform, Humor, Law being done with the strawhats for 1.7k words, Other, Punk Hazard Arc, Strawhat Pirates (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasIchigo/pseuds/DasIchigo
Summary: Chopper is still tied to Laws head and worst of all, they almost get spotted while infiltrating Punk Hazard.Law hated conversations but this one wasn't too bad.
Relationships: Tony Tony Chopper & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Furheaded

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses.  
> I was bored during online classes and so I asked my friend for ideas of stuff to write and he told me to write Law and Chopper talking about doctor stuff and accidents while Chopper had to stay tied to Laws head.  
> I think I missed his idea but that is okay.
> 
> Law and Chopper are probably pretty out of character since I haven'r written either character before and just came back to writing in general but I hope it is still enjoyable to read!
> 
> NOT BETA READ

Law had been in this alliance for maybe an hour but that hour alone made him regret to ever even look at the younger captains direction. Mugiwara-ya was the worst and his freak show of a crew weren't too far behind to claim that title themselves. They were crazy, all of them, he decided silently. The Heart Captain had suggested the alliance on a whim. He knew about Mugiwara-yas and Zoro-yas brute strength and power, but he didn't know about the whole crews idiocy.

He really began to regret the decision when the guy with the long nose, Law contemplated if he should call him Usopp-ya, but then settled for Nose-ya instead, tied their tiny doctor to his head. On top of his precious hat. He swore they would regret this even worse later if his hat got dirty from the treatment.

The Heart Captain really didn't know what he had done to deserve his current situation. Maybe it was karma for dissecting frogs when he was nine or it was payback for spilling water on Trebols bed so that the others would laugh at him when he was 11.

No matter the reason, Law would get them back for this humiliation. 

The other crews laughing just tempted him to rip the fuzz ball calling himself a doctor off his hat, dropping him unceremonial into the snow and carrying the mission out on his own, but he refrained in the benefit of a strong ally and quickness of the mission. So instead of causing a scene, Law took a deep breath, curled his hands into fist and swallowed the salty taste of his pride for once. 

He (they) took of off into the snowy landscape of Punk Hazard.

Law had to admit that the little doctor wasn't too bad of a company until now but that could also be because the tanuki, or whatever he was, hadn't said a word since they left. Oh blissful silence.

The Heart Captain swore under his breath when they encountered Mugiwara-ya again shortly before entering the building. A part of him wondered just how their group had made it to this spot before he and the nuisance on his head did, but decided he shouldn't question the laws of physics when dealing with the Strawhats. 

Standing near the door of the building, Law decided that using shambles to get inside was probably the easiest option so he reached out his hand in front of him. ROOM was coming to him more than just naturally by now. It was nothing special and was an action as simple as pouring water a cup of water into the ocean. The impressed “Woah!” sound coming from the passenger on his head as a blue light enveloped them was the first thing that had his eyebrow twitching in slight annoyance.

ROOM always left people in some form of wonder. Being in his area left a buzzing feeling on ones skin. Depending on his mood, the feeling could be anything between a soft touch and warm blanket on a cold night or electric shocks trying to pierce through skin and burn burn your veins to ashes. At least that is what his crew told him, but those idiots couldn't tell him whether their chest or stomach hurt so he wouldn't count on their judgement too much.

Chopper shifted a little on Laws head. The little animal-human hybrid wriggled around for a moment to accomplish god knows what before he apparently gave up and spoke instead.

“This is the first time that I am in your dome-thingy. It feels weird.” Law wanted slap him off. “It feels like someone rubbed a balloon all over me and my fur is standing up in all directions!” He almost wanted to laugh this time. Almost. The image of the little doctor as a massive ball of exploded fur was just way too ridiculous.

Instead, however, Law shambled them into the building. It was rather dark in the hallway they found themselves into and the Hearts Captain wanted to groan at the noise above him. If tanuki-ya wasn't 'too fond of the dark', to put it mildly, Law would drop him on the ground right there and go on alone.

“That felt so weird I think I am going to get sick...” 

Even – fucking – worse, Law thought to himself. “If you throw up on me I am going kill you.” He said, stating what he considered the obvious.

“I won't do it, I won't do it! I swear!” Tanuki-ya let out a shrill screech, freezing Law in his place. “Shut up, if someone spots us we are screwed.” He hissed, his tone effectively shutting the unwanted passenger above him up and stopping him from from wriggling around as well.

Law stayed still for a moment, waiting if he would hear some noise in case they caught someone's attention. Fortunately everything stayed quiet for now, so he kept moving. Equally as fortunate was that tanuki-ya kept quite again as well. He didn't even move and Law was silently grateful for that.

The two of them went along their way for about five minutes before Law promptly came to a halt, Chopper nearly dropping of his head, listening again closely. Footsteps quietly but very clearly echoed through the empty hallways and Law swore. He quickly reached a hand up to slap Tanuki-yas mouth shut as the smaller doctor tried questioning who was on their tails.

With a quietly summoned room, Law teleported them past a closed door into what he believed was a empty 'guest' room. Being proven right, the Heart Captain sighed and looked around. That was way too close for comfort. They really couldn't risk getting spotted.

The room the two found themselves in was similar to the one he currently occupied during his stay. It featured a single wardrobe, a bed and a desk with some writing utensils and a chair. Law moved to sit down on the bed, tempted to take the animal-human hybrid off of his head but deciding against it for now since he couldn't tie him back on and had nothing else to carry the other doctor around with.

Silence stretched between them for a few minutes until Chopper seemingly couldn't take it anymore. “You... you're a doctor too, right?” Law wanted to laugh and the absurdity of the question, considering his very well known title and reputation. 

“Yes. I'm a surgeon.”

Silence again.

“Say, do you ever have to deal with.. stupid accidents? How do you react to them? Like.. there was this one time Luffy was really hungry so he ate a fork together with his food and I somehow had to get it out of him again... “

This time Law chuckled. “That is what you call a stupid accident?” He wasn't sure why he was reacting to the tiny doctors obvious attempt at half-hearted conversation, but he did anyways. “Once Shachi and Penguin made a bet which one of them could jump down more stairs without getting hurt or chickening out. After 9 Shachi tripped and face planted into the floor with a broken nose and and sprained wrist.”

The surgeon could feel Tanuki-ya practically vibrating on his head from trying to hold back his laughter. A grin crossed Laws face.

“There was this other time when half o my crew thought they were trained acrobats and should attempt to make a human pyramid on deck. They all crashed down, Uni and Penguin even fell in the water and got a cold. The others had some bruises too and I had the pleasure of treating them all. They stood for solid three seconds though, gotta give them that.” He smiled fondly at the memory of his crew, ignoring the fact that he wouldn't see them again for the time being. 

Law reached up a hand again, pushing Chopper back up his back as he was sliding down and into his face from laughing. 

“There was that one time” Chopper started between giggles and catching his breath, “when Zoro and Sanji were fighting on deck again. I don't remember what it was about but anyways, Sanji moved to kick Zoro who dodged but then tripped on one of Frankys tools and when he fell his katana cut through one of the roped holding the sail up. Half of it dropped down on the two of them and both had minor concussion from the hit. Luffy was laughing so hard he fell off his spot on the figure head and Usopp had to dive after him. Nami go really mad and smacked the mall over the head, even Usopp!”

Chopper laughed again, even harder now, wheezing on top of Law who, to his own surprise, smiled in amusement.

“Nami once tried to rip one of her dead plants out but it was stuck really hard so she pulled and when it came lose flew back against a wall and a couple potted plants fell down on top of her. She was covered in dirt and had some cuts that I had to disinfect.” They both giggled at this.

“Shachi repaired something on the outer sides of our submarine and then pained over it when he tripped off the platform and spilled a whole bucket of yellow paint on top of Bepo. It took two whole months to get all the paint out of his fur. We sometimes rubbed paint out out of his fur for hours.”

Surprisingly, Law no longer minded the other doctors attempts to talk to him. Neither did he care about how they swapped from stories that involved injuries to just some silly accidents and memories. 

The duo had eventually left the room when the footsteps and voices, Law suspected they had belonged to Monet and who the knows who, and made their way through the hallways of the building. The kept whispering short stories to eachother, Chopper struggling to hold back his laughter until they almost reached their destination.

Law stopped and ushered the little doctor to be quiet once again. Much more carefully than expected he untied Chopper and put him on the ground. Tanuki-ya smiled at him almost cute. His round eyes reminding him a little of Bepo.

“You know what to do?” His voice a serious whisper once again, matching his expression. Chopper nodded, slightly frowning. Law could swear the other looked slightly sad at having to stop their conversation but he decided it was better to ignore it.

“Good, then let's go.”


End file.
